


Asking For It

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff always gives Jensen what he needs, all he has to do is ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For It

He’s still not sure why he decided to break the rules. He knows better than to mess with the toys when he’s alone. Jeff walking in, and catching him playing with his favourite vibrator was bad enough, but then he’d compounded his transgression by coming without permission. He knows there’s a punishment coming, and it’s going to be a bad one.

 

He’s not sure how long he’s been kneeling here, waiting for Jeff to come to him. It’s part of their ritual, time for him to clear his mind and get ready for the evening’s games. His hands are held tightly in leather cuffs, clipped together in the small of his back. His collar’s locked around his neck, just tight enough that he can feel the soft pressure with every breath he takes. His cock’s locked away in a plastic sheath, no way for him to get hard unless Jeff decides to unlock him. Then there’s the plug, thick silicone stretching him wide, rubbing against his prostate every time he moves.

 

He hears the soft footsteps crossing the room, knows that Jeff’s finally there. But he doesn’t look up, won’t risk breaking the rules so early in the game. He manages not to jump when he feels the feels the first touch, one finger slowly tracing the edge of his collar, before sliding up his neck, and rubbing gently across his lips. He wants to part his lips, to suck that finger inside and taste Jeff for the first time tonight; but he hasn’t been told to move yet, so he presses his lips close together, and does his best to keep control.

 

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you Jensen. Christ if you could see yourself, all trussed up and waiting for me.” It’s not a question so Jensen doesn’t say anything, just lets himself enjoy the feel of Jeff’s calloused fingers against his skin.

 

“So pretty like this, you’d let me do anything wouldn’t you?” It’s the truth, one that terrifies Jensen sometimes, he can’t imagine saying no to this man no matter what he asks for.

 

“Did you decide yet?” Oh fuck, there’s the question Jensen’s been dreading since Jeff sent him into the bedroom to wait. It’s one of Jeff’s favourite games, making Jensen decide on his own punishments. It’s like walking a tightrope, picking something that Jeff will approve of without pushing himself too far. If he picks something too easy Jeff will just double his punishment, so he has to choose carefully.

 

“A spanking Daddy.” Jeff waves his hand expectantly, and Jensen realises he’s not going to get away so easily. Jeff loves making him ask for his punishments, loves the way the humiliation of begging for it makes Jensen feel, the way he blushes in embarrassment and stumbles over his words.

 

He tries again, “I need a spanking Daddy, want you to use the paddle. Warm me up with your hand first, make me cry for you.”

 

“Is that all you need baby, or is there something more?”

 

“Want you to fuck me Daddy, to push in and take me hard, need to feel you rubbing against my sore ass, want to feel you come in me.”

 

“Not much of a punishment baby, you love it when I fuck you, don’t even need me to touch that pretty cock of yours to make you come.”

 

Jensen ducks his head a little, not wanting to have to look in Jeff’s eyes when he finishes his requests. “Don’t want to…want you to leave it on…the cage…just want you to fuck me like this.”

 

“Do you want to be used baby? Want me to use your slutty ass, like you’re just a hole for me to get off in?”

 

“Please Daddy.”

 

“Not good enough sweetheart, if you want something you know you’ve got to ask for it nicely. Tell Daddy what you need from him.”

 

“Please Daddy…want you to use your boy…want to make things right.”

 

“Such pretty words baby, but I’m not sure you truly mean it, why don’t you show your Daddy how much you want his attention. Show me that you really need this.” Jeff takes Jensen’s lips in a too brief kiss, and then pushes him back down to his knees.

 

He watches with hungry eyes as Jeff slowly unfastens his pants and pulls his half-hard cock free. Leaning forward, he presses a soft kiss to the tip and then gets down to work. Nuzzling the silky flesh, licking his way down to the base, tracing spit-lick circles with his tongue, coaxing Jeff to full hardness.

 

He buries his nose into the crease of Jeff’s pelvis, wiry hairs scratching and tickling his chin. Takes Jeff’s balls into his mouth, sucking hard, rubbing his tongue over the soft flesh. Licking his way back up Jeff’s cock, loving the way it twitches and throbs under his touch.

 

He opens his mouth and slides his lips around Jeff’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he takes it deep into his mouth. Stretched wide around the hard flesh, salty taste exploding across his tongue as he starts to suck.

 

He feels Jeff’s hands close tight around his head, holding him still; bracing himself as best he can, he relaxes his throat, and lets Jeff take control. Hips snapping in a hard brutal rhythm, Jeff fucks into him, stroking deep into his throat, using Jensen’s mouth just like he’d asked him to.

 

He can’t catch his breath, can’t do anything but kneel there and take it, it’s what he needs, the thing he keeps coming back for. Jeff’s talking, an endless litany of words that make Jensen’s stomach curl, the shame of it twisting him up inside, even as it turns him on.

 

“Such a dirty boy…made for this…look so good stuffed full of my cock…taking everything, just like a good slut…such a pretty whore for me…gonna use you all night…you deserve this don’t you boy…filthy little boy suckling his Daddy’s cock…love this don’t you baby?”

 

All too soon, Jensen feels Jeff’s hips lose their rhythm, and the bruising grip on his head tightens as Jeff’s body stiffens and comes, flooding Jensen’s mouth with bitter liquid. He swallows hard around the softening flesh, knowing he’ll get into more trouble if he spills even a single drop.

 

When Jeff releases him, he sinks back onto his heels, panting hard, as he tries to get his body under control. His own cock is aching in its plastic prison, testament to the pleasure Jensen gets out of being used this way.

 

He takes a few sips of water from the bottle Jeff holds to his lips, letting the cool liquid sooth his battered throat. Jeff always takes care of him, gives him everything he needs, then comforts and tends to him afterwards. Gentle touch to his face, calloused fingers caressing his cheek; and then Jeff’s rubbing his aching arms, easing the stiff muscles.

 

Three sharp taps against the palm of his hand make him jump, but he returns the signal, squeezing Jeff’s fingers to show that he’s okay, and doesn’t need to stop. He wants everything he asked for, wants to feel the sting of Jeff’s hand against his ass, wants to feel the bitter twist of humiliation as Jeff fucks into him like he’s nothing but a toy to be used for Jeff’s pleasure.

 

He’s no intention of stopping this now; there are promises to be kept and penalties to be paid. They’ve got a long night ahead of them and Jensen’s planning on enjoying every painful second of it.


End file.
